Love
by YEMINKI
Summary: Little drabbles about the main canon GS/D pairings. In order: AthrunxMeer, KiraxFllay, ShinnxLuna, AsuCaga, AsuMey, KiraxLacus and lastly, ShinnxStellar
1. Wait For Me

Disclaimer: I do not own GS/D in any way. All I own is my Meer Campbell figurine. I don't even have a Lunamaria Hawke one! T_T

* * *

Meyrin was a perfect girl. She was kind, gentle, loving and courageous. But she wasn't my girl. Cagalli was a strong girl. She was tough, caring, protective and funny. But she wasn't my girl either. Whenever someone asks me who I love, it isn't Meyrin who pops into my head. It isn't Cagalli either.

"_I'm sorry… I…__ wanted to get… to know… you… better. And everyone…"_

It was funny, how that one sentence was stuck in my head for more than a month. Her voice was exactly like Lacus's yet still so different.

"_I'm Lacus! What's wrong with that?!"_

If you were Lacus, you wouldn't be you anymore. You wouldn't be Meer Campbell, the girl I loved.

"_I want to be Lacus!"_

Would you really? You may be flawed, but you're perfect in my eyes.

"_Athrun!"_

I love the way you called my name, it sent shivers down my spine.

"_A-Athrun…I-I love…"_

You love what Meer? You love me? Why didn't you complete your sentence? Why did you have to go? It tore my heart apart that you died with my name on your lips. It made me feel responsible. It made me feel like I took your life away.

* * *

I traced my hand over the words on the smooth marble headstone. By far, it had to be the most beautiful one there. It was white. A life-sized statue of Meer, star clip and all, sat on it, looking up at the sky, her eyes closed with both hands pressed against the head stone for support.

My fingers found their way to the last line on the headstone. I smiled and I felt tears slide down my cheek. The last line… It was more for me than anyone else.

_It is better to have loved and lost; than never to have loved at all_

"I love you too, Meer. Wait for me, okay?"


	2. It's Me

Disclaimer: I do not own GS/D in any way. All I own is my Meer Campbell figurine. I don't even have a Lunamaria Hawke one! T_T

* * *

Sometimes I wonder, would it have been any different if she was still alive?

Would I still love her?

Would I forgive her for using me?

Sometimes at night, I would hug Lacus in my sleep and I would whisper sweet nothings into her ear. But those hugs and those words didn't belong to Lacus; and she knew it.

Sometimes, I hear Lacus crying at night, praying that someday I might return her love. As mean as it may sound, I will never love Lacus, not that way. I love her as a friend, or maybe as my sister. But not the way I love Fllay.

When I first saw Meyrin when she boarded the Archangel, I had thought she was Fllay. I ran to her, crying. She was surprised, but somehow, she knew that I needed comfort and allowed me to cry. I was convinced that it really was Fllay, until Athrun woke up.

He told me that it wasn't her, that it wasn't Fllay.

Maybe that was why it felt strangely empty, even when I cried on Meyrin. It wasn't the same.

Cagalli has told me many times to let go of her, because she didn't deserve me. I always ignore her. Once, I told her to stop poking her nose into my business and start trying to save her relationship with Athrun. She didn't talk to me for a week.

Fllay really was gone. Faded from my grip.

The doorbell rang. I opened the door and saw a pretty red-head staring at me wide blue-grey eyes.

"Hey, Meyrin," I greeted somewhat sadly.

The red-head's eyebrows furrowed.

"Kira? It's me."


	3. Selfishness

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing this if I owned GSD.

Anyway, this is a completely NEW story for the ShinnxLuna drabble. The old one was too sucky.

* * *

Shinn's eyes slowly opened. Where was he? He sat up and looked around. It seemed like an infirmary. He heard a strangled cry escape his lips as he remembered, remembered how he had charged for Luna with every intent of killing her. Then, blackness. What had happened? He felt his throat tighten. Had he killed her?

He felt the bed move. Looking down, he saw a head of magenta hair.

"Luna..."

He could feel the tears, thick and warm, trailing down his cheeks. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand to stroke her hair. As soon as his hand made contact, Shinn fell apart.

His life had been a tunnel. A long, dark, lonely one. When he was beginning to lose himself in the dark, Luna's smile became the light at the end of his tunnel.

How he loved hearing her laugh, seeing her smile. He loved the way she stuck by him, despite all the heartache he caused her. His hand withdrew from her hair, as if burnt.

He cared for her. He loved her. But yet, it was because he cared that he kept his distance. He'd only hurt her even more if he were to be with her. Everyone whom he had loved in the past were dead. He didn't want the same fate to befall Luna.

He'd wanted to turn his blade against her, hurt her, so that she would leave him. He knew it would hurt her, but he also knew that she was strong, and that she would get over him. Maybe one day, she'll understand that he was Darkness and she was Light. Darkness and Light were never made for each other.

Luna stirred.

Shinn looked up, hastily trying to wipe away the tears. Luna gave him that smile of hers again, causing his hand to fall limp to his side.

"I told you, it's okay to cry. I know you loved Stellar, I know you miss her."

Luna leaned forward and planted a kiss on his forehead before holding him in a tight embrace.

Shinn wanted to tell her, tell her that he wasn't crying for Stellar, but for her. But he was selfish. He didn't want to lose the only person left in his life. He would hurt her. He would pretend to still be in love with Stellar. He would break her heart.


	4. Glass Wall

Disclaimer: Not owned by me. Don't sue.

* * *

She had chosen her country over him. She was willing to marry some freak for her country. She didn't give a damn about his feelings. But yet, he still loved her.

She was strong and independent on the outside, but he knew how fragile, how breakable she really was.

She was so young. She shouldn't have to run a country by herself. But sometimes, we don't always get what we want in life. And Athrun knew that all too well.

He wanted Cagalli. He wanted her so badly. But he couldn't have her. He had to content himself with protecting her from afar.

There was a glass wall between them. No matter how hard Athrun tried to break the glass, it was still there, as strong as ever. Stronger, if possible.

She wanted to be with him too, he was sure of it. But that damned glass wall came in between them. He had found Cagalli in Meyrin's arms. It was wrong, to use the younger girl, but he couldn't help himself.

Every tear Meyrin shed, Cagalli shed three times as much.

Every time Meyrin smiled, he knew, Cagalli was crying.

Every time Meyrin worried for him, he worried for Cagalli.

Every time Athrun saved Meyrin, he never really saved her. He saved Cagalli.

"It'll be okay," he had said to Meyrin.

"It'll be okay," he had said to Meer.

"It's not okay," he had said to Cagalli, "It's not okay without you by my side."

Cagalli wanted him. She wanted him badly. But no matter what they did, there would always be that glass wall between them.


	5. I Love You

Disclaimer: I soooo own GS/D! -lying- Ok, maybe not.

* * *

Meyrin glanced at the calm boy next to her. His blue hair ruffled just the slightest bit in the wind, setting her heart off. She had been there for him when ZAFT was after him. She had been there for him when he was injured. And most importantly, she had been there for him when Cagalli broke his heart.

They walked under the cherry blossom trees, little flowers getting stuck in Meyrin's hair. Laughing, Athrun brushed them off.

Meyrin smiled. She wondered why Athrun had taken her there. She wondered how he knew that cherry blossoms were her favourite flowers.

"Hey Athrun?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you take me here?"

"You'll see."

Athrun took her hand and pulled her closer to him. Meyrin blushed. Just when Meyrin was almost in his arms, he flicked her forehead lightly and jumped away.

"Tagged! You're it!"

Meyrin laughed.

"Hey! No fair!"

Meyrin began to chase after Athrun, both of them laughing like children. Cherry blossoms fell all around Meyrin and she laughed as she brushed them off.

Just then, Meyrin tripped over a rock. She closed her eyes, mentally preparing for the impact which never came. She opened her eyes and found herself in Athrun's arms. He was no longer smiling.

"Be careful," he told her.

Meyrin nodded.

Athrun smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

He helped her back on her feet. Almost as soon as she was upright, Athrun went down on his knees.

"Athrun?!"

Athrun placed a finger over Meyrin's lips, hushing her.

"I love you, Meyrin Hawke. Will you marry me?"

Athrun took out a small box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a ring with a small pink diamond on it.

Meyrin was lost for words, it was so beautiful.

"I-I…"

Meyrin stood there, speechless for a minute until she noticed Athrun's facial expression changing. He looked… sad. Suddenly, she realized that he must have thought that she didn't want to marry him.

"Don't you dare keep that ring, Athrun Zala!" Meyrin cried as Athrun was about to close the box.

Athrun looked up at her expectantly, still on his knees.

"So… that means you'll marry me?"

"Yes you idiot! Yes!"

Overjoyed, Athrun slipped the ring on Meyrin's slender finger and jumped up to embrace her, kiss her.

"Oh, Athrun! It's beautiful! Where did you get it?"

Athrun blushed.

"It was my mother's. She told me to give it away when I found someone I really loved."

Tears sparkled in Meyrin's eyes.

Athrun saw this and kissed away the threatening tears.

"I love you, Meyrin."

"I love you, Athrun."

* * *

Er... yeah... I know that Meyrin won't call Athrun an idiot but I just felt like that line needed it.


	6. Strength

Disclaimer: I do not own the series or the characters. Though... I wish I did. I hope I portrayed Kira and Lacus correctly. They were one of the hardest. Um... Yeah, it seems a little bit KiraxFllay but trust me, Kira loves Lacus, he just doesn't know it yet. The only reason Fllay is a part of this fic is because KiraxLacus is such a perfect couple and the only thing I could write about was the LacusxKiraxFllay triangle.

* * *

Lacus watched the young brown-haired Coordinator from the corner of her eye. She didn't know how it happened, she didn't know why. But Lacus was never one to question feelings and she had accepted her love for Kira.

Gently, she placed her hand over his.

"What's wrong, Kira?"

Kira looked up to face her. And she knew. One look at Kira's tortured expression told her that Kira was once again, thinking of _her_.

"I-I could have saved her!"

"You tried your best, Kira. You always did."

"But... But she depended on me! I promised to protect her!"

"And you did."

Kira shot her a confused look.

"When she was alive, you protected her not only from the war, but from everything bad. Now, she's in a safer place. No one will hurt her anymore."

Kira bit his lip.

"It's just... I miss her so much."

The hand that Lacus had placed on Kira now found its way to his cheek.

"I know you do. Remember what I told you? Don't hold back your tears. She wouldn't have wanted you to be so sad."

"I need to be strong! I need... to protect."

Lacus smiled.

"It takes strength to cry."

"I-I don't have the strength!"

Lacus reached over and held Kira in her healing arms.

"Then I shall be your strength. For now."

Slowly, Lacus heard Kira beginning to fall apart. She held him tighter, and tighter until their bodies were entwined. Lacus was glad that she had been able to save Kira from his darkness, because after all, fate was a funny thing. She and Kira were bound together by the chains of destiny.

"Thank you, Lacus. Thank you so much."

Lacus smiled. Truly, that was all she needed to hear.

She kissed his forehead, just like a mother would.

"Shh... It's okay, Kira. It's okay."

Lacus was not a very strong person, but she would share whatever she had. And along the way, she could only hope that when the day comes where she loses everything, Kira would be her strength.


	7. Nothing More

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Okay, i know this is significantly shorter than the rest and I'm very sorry for that. I'm a very anti-ShinnxStellar person so just writing this was really hard for me. Hope i did okay.

_Shinn was nine. His goldfish had died._

_"Onii-chan, are you sad?" Mayu had asked._

_Shinn nodded._

_When he was eleven, his favourite television program had been cancelled._

_"Onii-chan, are you sad?"_

_Shinn nodded._

_When he was thirteen, he had failed his exams._

_"Onii-chan, are you sad?"_

_Shinn nodded._

Now, with her frail and broken body in his arms, he realized that he had never experienced true sadness. Not until now.

What was true sadness?

Shinn guessed that it was what he was feeling now. Like his heart had shattered into a million pieces, but he wasn't dead. He wished he were dead.

_"Shinn... Suki..."_

He couldn't even tell her how he felt. He couldn't even say her name.

"I promised to protect her!"

Shinn knelt over on the palm of the Impulse. Gently, he released his hold on the girl, letting her sink into the cold water. As she sank, her arms spread out wide, as if she was asking Shinn for one last hug. And in the darkness of the water, Shinn caught sight of something pink around her neck.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

Banging his fists against the hard metal, Shinn sobbed until snow completely covered his back.

"Stellar..."

When she was still around, her name brought nothing but joy to him. Now, it left nothing but a metallic taste in his mouth. Just like blood. He had been stained with her blood, it had stained upon his very soul. There was nothing more he could do.

* * *


End file.
